riftalefandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Character Creation
We require that all players should read the Community Rules before start creating a character. This page is a guide for everyone who want start playing with us and don't know where to start. To get your character approved, send the info about them using the template that can be found in this page. We do this to determine the fate of your character based on our current setting, avoid contradictions and be something enjoyable for everyone playing here. Rules for Character Creation # Characters should NOT be part of one of the blacklisted universes listed on Community Rules. You need to have a VERY good reason to use a character from those Universes. # Create your own take of a canon character, if you wish to use one. Leave the canon ones as NPCs. ## If happens of a player choose the same character that another player already choosed, they need to have enough changes to be considered as a completely new character. # Make your character balanced. Gods, Demigods and Titans are not allowed unless they are relevant to the plot. This also applies to any technology and gadgets your character comes with. # Although we encourage originality, Characters from professional works are allowed so long as the player knows the character and their universe well enough to remain authentic to its canon. Keep in mind that staff and other players will hold you to this. ## For DystopicFate, Characters from another universes, specially main characters, are discouraged, in order to keep the Undertale Vibe on all stories. Moderators will ask you to change your character of even stop you from using them if this vibe is compromised. # Attention for the Character Stats parameters and make sure it's following the LV Chart on Level of Violence (LV). ## LV 20 is the Cap and Unknown LV is not allowed. Talk with the staff to get to know a fair LV number for your character if you have no idea. ## HP amount is directly related to the race and LV of the character. Humans with LV 1 cannot have Max HP above 20, for example. ## ATK cap without weapons is 99 unless your character have superhuman strength. ## DEF cap without armor is 99 and this includes defense degrees like Fighting Skills and Resistance. ## Speed is a hidden status that need a VERY good reason to have it higher than the normal naturally. # Players may only play as a character, not an entire race, faction or army. NPCs can be used, but within reason and with staff permission. # Staff have the authority to pause the scene and ask the player to modify their characters if necessary. Character Approval Sheet All fields in this template with a * are required. Other items are optional, but it's strongly recommended to be detailed as max as possible and have the minimum of information before being granted role-play privilleges. YOU NEED TO SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTER FOR APPROVAL BEFORE BEING GRANTED ROLEPLAY PERMISSION. Player Name / Nickname*: (What to call you OOC. Give preference to your username, not character name.) Character name*: (Your character Full name and how you want them be called.) Race*: (If your character is a human, an alien, an anthro animal and stuff) Gender*: (No restrictions!) Character age / Date of Birth: (The field name says it all.) Place of Birth: (Where your character has born.) Universe of Origin*: (The AU from where you character came or Original Universe.) Height / Weight: (How tall and heavy they are.) Character Appearance*: (Required, unless you have a pic handy.) Character Strength and Weakness*: (Keep some balance. Some exceptions will be made. You can put nothing, as well.) Special Skills and Abilities*: (If they have any superhuman abilities and at which level, or if they are ace pilots, doctors or specialists on something.) LV / HP / ATK / DEF*: Chara. Soul Trait*: (One of the Seven SOUL traits.) Battle Check*: (What displays when someone choose ACT and then CHECK your character) Bio / Personality: (Tell everyone how is your character.) Backstory: (What your character passed.) Other Info: (Everything that does not fit on the previous fields.) RPBot / Character Page After being approved, players are encouraged to add their characters to RPBot database on Discord and create a page on this Wikia if you want more space to write and put your ideas. The command to add a new character to the bot on Discord is: rp\addchar "fullNameOfYourCharacter" description Now there's ANOTHER Sheet to be used in case of adding characters to the bot database. Here is it: **Name:** The Full name of your Character **Age:** XX **Gender:** Male/Female **Soul Trait:** DETERMINATION **LV:** XX **HP:** XX **ATK:** XX (XX) **DEF:** XX (XX) **Battle Check:** What shows when a players choose ACT then CHECK. **Brief Description:** Describe here in a few lines how is your character. **Backstory:** This one is not a requirement, but you can describe here what your character passed before join the RP. Create your Character Page If your character has been approved, enter their full name in the box below and click create. preload=Template:Player Characters/preload width=25 Category:OOC